shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Pepe
Pepe (ぺぺ), also known as Pepe-tan or Pepe-chan to some, is Yaya's Guardian Character, created from her desire to become a baby again and to get more love from her parents. Appearance Pepe has the appearance of a baby, wearing a pink baby outfit with a rabbit hat attached to it and light brown hair. She has blue eyes, and a pacifier. She is never seen without her pacifier in her mouth, although in episode 95 she takes it out to scream but turns around; also, in the beginning of chapter 3, she is seen sucking her thumb and not her binky. Her hair style looks like Yaya, except her bangs are not seen because of the bunny hat. Personality Although babyish and immature, she shows a level of wit, particularly shown when she makes a dry comment at Kiseki. Pepe, like Yaya, always speaks in the third person. Pepe finishes each sentence with the phrase, "dechu"; she meant to say "desu" but she doesn't know how to say it. The Shugo Chara! Encyclopedia! describes Pepe as "babyish", but adds that she is "Yaya's would-be self". In some Pucchi Puchi episodes, she is the host of the Shugo Chara shopping network. Voice Actor In the anime television series, Pepe is voiced by Kimiko Koyama and by Gea Riva in Italian Dub. Special Powers Pepe's Powers Like the others, Pepe can sense the presence of X-Eggs and other Guardian Characters. Character Change Yaya gains a baby's bib and a gigantic baby rattle for a weapon; in a later episode, she receives a bottle used to perform the "Milk Beam, Strawberry Flavor" attack. However, because of their low level of maturity, most of their attacks are useless. She typically says "pretty, cutie, love baby" before the change. Whenever X characters pass by Yaya and Pepe, they get scared and start to cry. Character Transformation Dear Baby When she undergoes a Character Transformation with Yaya, they become "Dear Baby". Outfit: Yaya wears an outfit almost identical to Pepe's, including the bunny hat. She also wears slippers. Like when they change, Dear Baby's attacks are almost always useless, but nevertheless more effective. Abilities: Their killer moves are "Merry! Merry!" and "Let's Go! Go! Little Duckies" in episode 99, after seeing Utau and Il character transform, she thought of it as a "sexy" transformation so she makes her own move, called "black sexy duckies". Gallery Detectives Pepe & Yaya.png|Yaya is inspired by the idea of being detectives that they dress up as one to hunt down Pi-chan for 3rd grade star class. Pepe & Yaya Think They Are Recieving A Ransom.png|Pepe reminds Yaya what happened in one episode of Sonny & Chappy when they received a ransom, and when Yaya's cell phone rings, they think it's the ransom for Pi-chan. Pepe Asking Yaya If She's Okay..png|When Yaya falls over Pepe asks if she is alright. Pepe Capturing Pi-chan.png|Pepe capturing Pi-chan. See also *Yaya Yuiki *Guardian Character *The Guardians Category:Female characters Category:Guardian Characters Category:Shugo Chara! characters